


In This House

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Wood, Stone, and Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Painter Isaac, Private Investigator Stiles Stilinski, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac made themselves a home, and it's always bursting with life and laughter. They are the pack's go-to babysitters, and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This House

Stiles hefted the bag of dog food onto his shoulder and then hooked a bag of groceries into the crook of his elbow. He pushed open the door from the garage into the house.

There were explosive giggles in the living room, which meant Lydia and Parrish’s son, Rylan had been dropped off, along with Stiles’ half-sister, Dot, and Derek’s daughter, Daisy. Ender and Tyrion raced from the living room to circle around his feet.

“Hey babies,” he cooed at them. He moved past them and into the kitchen where he dropped the dog food and then the groceries on the counter. “Yeah, I missed you guys, too. I promise I’ll feed you just as soon as I’m done, you fat pudgies.”

“It’s not nice to talk to your children that way,” Isaac said, leaning in the doorway. Stiles liked to just look at his husband, all six foot plus of him, with the blonde curls and the cheekbones that could actually cut. “Although they are getting pretty chunky.”

“It’s the table scraps,” Stiles replied. He walked over and kissed his husband slowly, holding his spectacular jawline in his hands. “Get the rest of the groceries out of the car, will you? I want to see the kids.”

“They’ll still be here after the groceries are brought in,” Isaac replied. “You can’t get out of this that eas-”

“Stiles!” Dot yelled, catching sight of her brother. She launched herself off of the couch, pushing him backwards away from Isaac to get a hug around him.

“Hey Dotty,” he said, stroking her thick dark hair. She’d pulled it up herself that day, Stiles could tell, her ponytail lacking in Melissa’s expert hand. “How was school today?”

“It was awesome!” she replied, trying to climb him. He laughed and picked her up under her arms and swung her up onto his hip. She was a lot bigger now, almost too big to fit on his hip, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Dorothy Elise Stilinski was one of Stiles’ favorite creations, and he was going to pick her up until she was too big.

He hadn’t been too sure about Melissa and his father dating at first- what if something went wrong and they broke up and things were awkward- but he saw how happy his father had been and he could not possibly be against it. Melissa had announced she was pregnant and that they were engaged on the same night, and they were married a month later, Melissa barely beginning to show. Dot’s birth was one of the greatest days of his life, holding a new member of a family he thought was never going to grow.

Now she was six years old, in first grade, and she was so stunningly like Stiles that Melissa sometimes doubted she was involved in the process at all.

“What happened today?”

“We started working on a science project!” she said. Scott had gotten her a science kit for Christmas, and since then, she had been obsessed with anything science related. “Ms. Taylor said that my project is really good!”

“I bet it is, Dotty.”

“How was work?” she asked, because Melissa had taught her daughter manners.

“It was good,” he replied. “I helped a little old lady find her grandmother’s lost diadem.”

“What’s a die-adam?”

“It’s like a tiara,” he replied. “Like the one Rapunzel wears in Tangled.”

Her face lit up.

“You found one?” she whispered, although being six her whisper was still quite loud.

“Yeah, I did,” he stage-whispered back. “I’m the coolest brother, ever, aren’t I? Much better than stinky ol’ Scott.”

She nodded excitedly. He kissed her on the cheek.

“Alright, go play,” he said, setting her down and gently pushing her back towards the living room. He never thought he would ever have a sibling, other than Scott, but Scott didn’t really count. But Melissa and his father gave them both a little sister that they could dote on, and love unconditionally. It was amazing.

He followed her into the living room and found Daisy trying to stack blocks beside Rylan, who as usual, knocked them down with a gleeful glint in his green eyes. He caught sight of Stiles in the doorway, and hurriedly helped Daisy right the blocks, apologizing quietly. He was a spitfire already at three and a half, just like his mother, with what they all assumed would be Jordan’s powers. Daisy, in contrast, was quiet with her father’s temper and her mother’s looks, which meant that Daisy Hale would grow up to break the heart of anyone who so much as looked at her.

Stiles wasn’t sure how they had landed babysitting duty for almost all of the children for the night. They watched Dot whenever the Sheriff and Melissa both had to work, which was irregular but as Isaac was a painter, he had the schedule to allow erratic babysitting. Braeden was off on a job, and Derek had gotten a job after returning to Beacon Hills, so sometimes Daisy needed a place to stay until Derek got out of work, so that explained her.

“Hey, what’s Ry doing here?” Stiles asked, returning to the kitchen as Isaac easily carried the rest of the groceries. Those damn werewolf powers were awful convenient when you’re as lazy as Stiles is.

“He’s playing with blocks, it looks like,” Isaac said.

“You know what I mean.”

“Jordan and Lydia are celebrating their anniversary.”

“They are?”

Isaac sighed, a great heavy breath that usually came with Stiles’ admission that he hadn’t been listening. Stiles was trying to be good about paying attention to his husband, but his mind wandered. This was just the way he was hardwired.

“Do you mind starting dinner for the kids?” Isaac asked. “I need to finish a commission, or mostly finish it.”

Stiles leaned into his husband, and kissed him slowly. Isaac put his hands on Stiles’ hips and moved him back until he was pressed against the counter. The kiss grew more insistent, Isaac nipping at Stiles’ lower lip and then smoothing it over with his tongue. He slipped his hand down Stiles’ back, and dipped just below the waistband of his waist when one of the kids started screaming at the other.

“Oh, no,” Stiles groaned. “I better go check on them. You go paint, babe. I’ll bring you a plate of food when it’s done.”

He pushed Isaac towards the downstairs studio and headed into the living room where Daisy and Rylan were yelling at each other in fast, unintelligible baby chatter. Stiles frowned and looked to Dot who shrugged, sitting at the table pushed to the wall while she colored.

“I don’t know, they just started yelling, Stiles.”

He rounded the couch and swept Daisy into one arm and Rylan into the other.

“Hi guys, what are we fighting about?”

Rylan scrunched up his face and said in a definite voice, “Daisy started it!”

Stiles sighed and sank down onto the cushions with one on each side of him.

“Tell me what happened, Ry.”

“Took my block and threw it!” he told him with a grumpy frown. “Daisy’s mean.”

Dot snorted from where she was coloring a large picture of a dinosaur.

“What do you know, Dot?” Stiles said, sitting the two toddlers on the couch and giving them a look to keep them still. He moved over and sat beside his sister.

“I don’t know nothing,” she asserted.

“Anything.”

“What?”

“You don’t know anything, not nothing.”

“That’s what I said,” Dot said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t know anything.”

“Which isn’t true, Dorothy Elise. What did you see? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Rylan took the blocks from Daisy, Daisy just wanted one, Rylan tried to take it back, Daisy threw it, Rylan started screaming, Daisy started screaming, here we are,” she said quickly. Stiles nodded.

“Next time, don’t act like you don’t know what happening.”

“I don’t want to be a tattletale!” she replied.

“Dotty, I want you to listen to me. Telling is not tattling. You should always feel like you can talk to an adult, because one day, you’re going to need to talk to an adult about something. Telling is not bad.”

“I won’t die ‘til I’m dead?” she asked in a small voice.

“Who told you that?”

“Connor from my class! He made us promise! Spiders, snakes, and a lizard’s head, if I tattletell, I’ll die ‘til I dead!”

“I’ll commend him on his reference, but that’s not true, Dot. Don’t ever be afraid to tell if someone is being hurt, or is scared, or you are scared. You need to talk to someone.”

“But what if it’s something on the playground? Like, Billy made Corey eat a woodchip, and Mrs. T asked if anyone knew what happened, but Corey made us swear we wouldn’t tell, is it okay to tell then?”

“Well, Corey should definitely go see the nurse if he’s ingesting woodchips,” Stiles replied. “You can decide for yourself if you need to tell an adult, okay? You’re a big girl, right?”

She nodded excitedly.

“Alright, well, I need to make dinner, don’t I?”

“Yeah!” she and Rylan cheered. Daisy looked up at them, deemed them unworthy of her attention, and then went back to trying to stack the blocks. “Dinner!”

Stiles stood up and, with a parade of the two oldest children behind him, walked back into the kitchen where Tyrion and Ender were trying to get to the bags of food on the counter.

“Shoo, beasties. I’ll feed you in a little bit. The tiny humans want food.”

“I can feed them, Stiles!” Dot announced.

“Oh, can you? Do you think you’re adult enough to handle that?”

“I’m not an adult!” Dot objected. “But I can feed them!”

Stiles watched as his younger sister got out the nearly empty container of food from the bottom of the pantry and carried it over to the bowls by the back door. She stared between them, and then at Stiles.

“Stiles! Which one is this?”

She held up the container for him to see.

“That’s Tyrion’s food.”

Dot took the container, popped open the pour spout, and shook food into the bottom of the dish shaped like a cat’s head, and then hurried back to the pantry to grab Ender’s food to pour that into the bowl shaped like a dog’s head. Stiles meanwhile grabbed a package of chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs out of the freezer and preheated the oven. Rylan and Dot sat at the table, pulling their little bodies up into chairs, waiting patiently.

“What do you guys think, spinach or peas?” Stiles asked, examining their freezer. He had just gone shopping, literally just gotten home from the store, and he already didn’t want to eat any of the food he bought. He still had to feed the kids, and himself, and his husband, so he would just have to suck it up.

“Peas!” Rylan yelled.

“No! Spinach!”

“Peas!”

“Spinach!”

“PEAS!”

“SPINACH!”

This was adorable, Stiles thought, until the wail of an infant awoken early came from the backroom.

“Oh, goddamn it,” Stiles muttered.

Ry and Dot gasped in unison.

“That’s a bad word, Stiles! I’m gonna tell Daddy!”

“Bad word!” Rylan echoed.

“I’m sorry. I’ll put two dollars in the Swear Jar, how’s that sound?”

Dot nodded, appeased.

“Okay, Dot, can you watch Daisy and Rylan while I’m gone? I need to get the baby.”

“Yes! I can do that!”

Stiles jogged to the back of the house and into the nursery where Ella was crying loudly in her crib. Her chubby limbs were spread out like a starfish in her distress, her face red with effort as she let out that god awful noise.

“Hey there, dumpling, what’s wrong?” he cooed, releasing the latch on the side of the crib and letting the side down so he could scoop her up. “Shh, it’s okay. It is more than okay. Everything is great. I know you got woken up, and I understand, but that’s okay. The world is beautiful today, mostly.”

He rocked her back and forth before carrying her to the changing table. He set her down carefully and checked her diaper. He sighed in relief, as it was only a wet diaper waiting for him. Isaac had probably gotten the worst end of the deal for the day while Stiles was at work. He told her the story of Mrs. Angel and her grandmother’s lost diadem, and how he had heroically swept in and found it just as it was due to be sold at auction. She had stopped crying, and instead stared up at him, her big blue eyes wide in wonder while Stiles fitted the diaper tabs snug around her belly.

“That’s a tad dramatized,” Isaac said from the doorway. Stiles startled and turned to face his husband. “Don’t go telling our daughter lies.”

Stiles grinned.

“Our daughter,” he echoed happily. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to Isaac.

“Hello pumpkin,” Isaac said, leaning down to press a kiss to their daughter’s fine blonde hair. They’d been together for seven years before Isaac looked at Stiles one day, his lap full of a dozing Dot with Tyrion perched on his shoulder and Ender curled up against his thigh and just smiled.

“I want kids,” Isaac had said then. Stiles had looked up, surprised.

“What?”

Isaac had chuckled and moved in closer until he was pressed flush into Stiles’ side.

“You’ve been so patient with me,” he had started. “And I think I’m ready. We should start a family.”

Stiles had grinned, matching his husband’s smile, and said, “we already have a family, but if you want to add tiny humans to the equation, I’m down for it.”

They had adopted Ella Jocelyn Stilinski-Lahey from a foster home in the suburbs of San Francisco where her biological parents had left her on the doorstep and fled. She was extremely premature, and the foster family had been amazed that she had lived through the night until she had been found the next morning. Luck, or her own stubborn will, or maybe a bit of both, had helped her hang on to life and then luck, or their stubborn will, or maybe a bit of both, had landed her in Stiles and Isaac’s home.

Stiles rested his forehead against Isaac’s as they both looked at the infant, now chubby and heavy in Stiles’ arms. She looked up at them like she didn’t have a care in the world, content to just be held in their arms forever. Stiles looked back, and he was content to hold her forever, just as long as Isaac was there with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, extreme thanks go to my beta and best friend, Meredith.   
> I am in love with this future, happy pack universe, so I'm going to be writing another part if you're interested in that.   
> Remember to kudos, share, comment, bookmark, whatever, show some love!!! Uhh, you can also find me on tumblr if you want to talk to me there! My url is deputy-heart-eyes.tumblr.com and I love getting messages (YOU CAN ALSO REQUEST/PROMPT STORIES AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!!)
> 
> Thanks again, guys!  
> DFTBA  
> -K


End file.
